Pleasure In Pain
by Punq666
Summary: What happens when Johnny meets someone just like him?
1. Chapter One

Johnny The Homicidal Maniac  
  
  
  
  
"Johnny…..?" a soft female voice called to the sleeping man from deep within the twisted ruins of his own troubled mind. "Johnny…" it called again. It sounded gentle and warm, but most of all safe. Johnny squinted in his sleep and sighed. "Johnny, wake up," the voice said sternly, but gently at the same time. Johnny obeyed by opening his eyes. He blinked twice, then sat up. "Johnny, over here in the kitchen," it called. Hesitantly, Johnny waked through the threshold of the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?" Johnny asked the voice.  
"Come over here and I'll tell you," sighing again, Johnny submissively followed. "On the stove," it called. Johnny walked over to the stove to find a plastic pig egg timber staring up at him with blank, black eyes.  
  
"God fucking dammit!" Johnny yelled in frustration, "I just got over hearing evil voices when the Doughboys died. Let me guess, you want me to kill myself?" Johnny asked sarcastically.   
"No, no, no. I am nothing like those two. Associate me with Nailbunny, if you must with anything," the pig told him. "Look, there is no time to spare, Johnny, the monster is back, and with it comes many more voices like the Doughboys. Ignore them, Johnny, IGNORE THEM!" the pig shouted.   
"Impossible, the monster's gone," Johnny protested.  
"You didn't kill it, Johnny, it killed you," the pig stated.  
"How do I know your not the Wall, huh?" Johnny inquired.  
"If I were the Wall, why would I tell you this?" the timer reasoned. Johnny scratched his head.   
"So I guess I have to go back to my never - ending killing spree? I have to AGAIN become a slave to that THING?!" Johnny's voice began to rise.  
"Johnny, listen to me. You just have to keep it trapped until we figure out how to kill it," its blank eyes pleaded with Johnny.  
  
"This is seriously fucked," Johnny said, throwing on a black trench coat and walking out the door. He walked through town passing by quite a few gawking strangers, but paying no attention. As he walked along he picked up his head and happened to make eye contact with a passing man. The guy was a few years younger than Johnny, but much more taller and muscular, as most high school guys were with Johnny. He had on a Steelers hat and a matching Bettis jersey and blue shorts. When he saw Johnny, he grimaced in disgust.  
"I don't go that way, faggot, stop looking at me," he said, backing away from Johnny like he had the plague and was vomiting in a projectile stream right at him. Johnny, though, merely narrowed his eyes, knowing the sweet taste of revenge would again wash over him very soon.  
  
He rounded a corner and stepped up to the 24-7. He opened the door, headed straight for the large fridge in the back, and got a cherry Fiz Wiz. As he stood in line, he noticed a girl he had never seen before sitting at a small table and looking at him. She had short red hair that flipped out on the ends. Her skin was ghastly white, and the fact that she was wearing an all black fitted tee shirt with the words "Life Sucks" written in white on it made her skin even paler. He tilted his head quizzically at her. She sipped her Cherry Doom Brain Freezy and jerked her head. Johnny looked and saw he was next in line. Johnny bought the drink and walked over to the table where the mystery girl sat.   
  
"Hi," he said timidly.  
"Nice hair," she said with a hint of sarcasm showing in her voice. Rage sparked inside of Johnny. "It's original and it looks cute on you," she continued, her sarcasm fading a little along with Johnny's anger. She smiled, "I'm Brandi," she stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny," Johnny introduced himself. Her hand, he noticed as he shook it, was ice cold.   
"Have a seat," Brandi invited, and Johnny did just that.   
"I haven't seen you around here," Johnny tried to make conversation.   
"I don't get out much," Brandi explained. Her hand disappeared under the table, and Johnny cleared his throat. A second later, he felt something pressing against his crotch. He looked down and saw the tip of a dagger in his lap. "Do I make you nervous, Nny?" Brandi asked. Johnny stared her in the eyes. "Not at all," she gave him an odd look, but put the dagger back in her purse.   
  
"So, Nny, what do you do for a living?" she asked him.  
"I work from home," was all he answered. She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well, Johnny, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I must be on my way," Brandi said.   
"Maybe we could do something tonight," Nny suggested as she was walking away. Brandi stopped for a moment, and walked back curiously.  
"You want to go out with me?" Brandi asked him. He looked up at her and nodded  
"I take it you don't want to have anything to do with me," Johnny said, anger rising in his stomach. He reached behind him in his trench coat and felt the handle of his knife.  
"No, I do, really, its just odd that you'd want to go with me?" Brandi explained.  
"You wanna go to the fucking movies to me or not?" Johnny asked her, his voice loud enough to make a few people turn and look at him. Brandi didn't flinch, she just smiled at him.   
"Sure, here's my number," Brandi reached in her bag and took out a pen. Roughly, she grabbed Johnny's arm, making sure her nails dug into his skin. She wrote her number on it, and wrote "Brandi" underneath the digits. Before he could take his arm back, she dug her nail into his skin deep enough to draw blood. She threw his arm back at him. "Call me tonight, Nny," she said and walked out the door. Johnny looked at his arm, and saw a tiny droplet of his own blood dotting the "I" in her name. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pleasure in Pain  
Chapter 2  
  
Brandi left the 24-7 with a smile on her face, which was quite the rare sight. She happily walked the three blocks to her house; an abandonded mansion 4 stories tall. She entered into the kitchen and tossed her keys on a counter, then headed straight for a drawer.   
  
"Well hello Mary fucking Sunshine. What's your problem?" came a ragged voice from across the room. Brandi looked up at a Felix the Cat clock on her wall. Its tail wagged back and forth monotonously in return.   
  
"Good morning, KK," Brandi smiled. The expression was out of place and slightly demonic on her face. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a steak knife.   
"Yes, it is good to see you remember what it is to be happy," Brandi walked over to a taxidermied rat and patted its head.   
"I have a date tonight, Stuffy," Brandi replied and sat down at her kitchen table. She placed her arm on the surface and with her right hand slowly sliced a think line across it.   
  
"AAH!" Brandi's orgasmic scream echoed through the dark and empty halls. She lifted the pressure off the knife and plunged the tip of it into the table.   
"Mmkay, Brandi, if you could just refrain from ever doing that again-"   
"Shut up, i need the moment," Brandi silenced the rat who followed her owner's orders. After about thirty seconds, Brandi opened her eyes and wiped tear that had formed on her cheeks away. "I needed that," she grinned.  
  
"You're as weak as those you bring here," the clock spoke.  
"KK, thanks for reminding me!" Brandi ignored the object's comment. She jumped up and ran through the halls of her house, passing by all the crappy furniture that filled it. She ran up two flights of stairs and walked into a hallway. She counted three rooms to her right and entered the third one.   
  
The room was bare except for a desk near the door and a few sets of shackles attatched to one blood spattered wall. One was occupied. Brandi looked over at the young man who sat chained by the ankles to the wall. He wore baggy jeans, one leg of which was turned at an odd angle, and a blue jersey that read "Iverson" on the back. He had a shaved head and tan skin. Brandi slammed the door and he looked up. She smiled at him. Without breaking eye contact with him, she reached into one of the desk drawers and emerged with a long sword that resembled a katana.  
  
"Shit, girl, why you gotta do me like this?" he asked pathetically.   
"I'll answer that if you tell me why you had to comment on my appearance and laugh about it with your friends last week," Brandi said walking over to the slumped figure.  
"Boo, you know i was just playing. You know, just messing with my boys," he tried to flash her a smile that had probably worked on many girls before her. Brandi looked down at him coldly and tapped the side of his face with the steel.  
"You know, I've heard many excuses from people who were in the same position as yourself, some of them in that exact chain your tied up with, but none of them were so pathetic. I must say, you are the record low," Brandi told him, disgusted.   
"Babygirl, please, lemme go. I'll do anything you want. I'll be your man, aiight? Lemme make you feel good..." he said looking up at her slyly. Brandi put her face right next to his, and straddled his lap. She put one arm around his neck.  
"You really want to make me feel good?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head back and forth slowly. "Okay then," Brandi said and raised the sword above her head. He stared at her open mouthed, and she took advantage of his expression. With great power, she forced the sword down his throat. He coughed a squirt of blood all over her face, and convulsed for a few seconds before laying limp.   
  
"Asshole," Brandi said to him, "Well, I better get to work," Brandi said and sliced a gash in his leg deep enough to see the bone, and all the way down his thigh.   
  
2 hours later...  
  
"That out to hold it," Brandi said, wiping blood off her forehead. She surveyed the structured of bloodstained bones that had been piled up against a wall. She looked around her surroundings.  
"You will be locked up, you fuck! As soon as i get enough bones to fill you, you will never hurt anyone again, EVER!" she yelled. She spit on the floor and threw down her sword. She sighed heavily adn walked out of the room. She closed the door and replaced the padlock on it. She walked down the stairs and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, you have a date? Giving in to your feelings...you are so weak. How about you just die?" Brandi heard the familiar voice from her wall.   
"KK, shut the fuck up, i'm not going out with him because i want a boyfriend. What the hell, i hate men...and women now that i think about it," Brandi answered.   
"Then explain why your going with him? Plenty of guys have asked you out and you turned them down," KK asked.  
"He's really skinny and bony, and i'm pretty tired so i don't feel like ripping through that much flesh tonight. We'll go out, i'll grin and bear it, he'll want to come back here to put the moves on me, and i'll just cut his head off..."  
  
  
"I'll take her to a movie, pretend i'm interested in whatever she has to bitch about, because let's face it, everyone has something to bitch about, ask her if she wants to come in and when she's about to try something with me, i'll, how did i put it...ah yes, immortalize the moment," Johnny smiled to his friends. The Rev was sitting a top the stove next to the newly found pig timer. Johnny was just explaining to them what had happened that day, and what was to happen that day.  
  
"You see, you have feelings. If you didn't you wouldn't have even gone up to that girl," Rev. Meat protested.   
"I went up to her because she was interested in me and it's going to be an easy kill because she'll do anything i say," Johnny said annoyed.  
"Are you quite sure?" the pig asked Johnny.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you said that she pulled a knife on you, so maybe she won't be as easy to kill as you think," the pig suggested.  
"See? You asked her out because you have FEELINGS for her. Your mind couldn't deal with your repressing of human EMOTIONS anymore! Give in to it, Nny! Its perfectly okay to feel the way you do!"   
"Rev, shut up! I guess maybe then i'm up for a challenge. I mean think about it, it all gets pretty boring. Every victim i've ever had was submissive-"  
"Except Devi," the Pig interrupted Johnny.  
"Yes, except Devi, but she's in the past. I know how to handle that kind of situation now. This will be fun," Johnny continued. "Shit, that reminds me, I'd better call her!" he said, running to his phone.  
  
"NNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" came a taunting chant from the kitchen.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP REV UNLESS YOU WANNA BE A MILLION PIECES ON THAT FLOOR!" Johnny yelled. There was silence. He let out a deep breath and picked up the receiver.  
  
  
RING RING! The shrill noise of the phone cut through the air adn through Brandi's sentence.   
"Maybe it's him!" Brandi yelled excitedly.  
"You see, you are no better than the scum of the earth you look down upon Brandi," KK scolded.  
"Shut up, God, did i say you could talk?" Brandi grimaced at the clock. She bounded to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into it.  
"Uh, hi, Brandi?" came a male voice on the other end.  
"Yes?" Brandi asked.  
"It's Nny. From the 24-7?" he asked.  
"Oh, hi Nny. What's up?" Brandi sounded as cool as possible.   
"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight," Nny said, grinning evilly.  
"Sure, where do you want to go?" Brandi asked.  
"I was thinking of this new cafe in town," Nny suggested.  
"I hate cafes," Brandi replied flatly.  
"Me too, only assholes go there," Johnny confessed.  
"Tell me about it. Some people you just want to take bacek to your house, tie them up to a wall and rip their skull open with a claw hammer," Brandi said, not laughing. Nny on the other h and laughed nervously.  
"I know, if only we could."  
"Who says we can't?"  
"Uh, no one i guess," Johnny said uncomfortably. "Any way, where do you want to go?"  
"Let's get takeout from Taco Hell and come back to my place," Brandi said.  
"Your place...?" Nny asked, unsure. He mouthed the word 'fuck' to himself.   
"Yeah, i have a really nice house. I'd love to give you a grand tour," she said.  
"Ok then, Brandi, i'll meet you at Taco Hell say, 7:30?" he said, again cursing himself silently.  
"Sure thing," she said.  
"See you then."  
"Goodbye Nny."  
  
"Her place?" the pig asked with annoyance in her voice.  
"Yeah, I know i fucked up," Johnny snapped.   
"So are you going to kill her before or after you confess your love to her?" Rev said to Johnny.   
"Alright, i've fucking had it with you," Nny jumped to his feet and pulled out a lighter. He lit the flame right under the Rev's nose.  
"AHHH! JOHNNY STOP IT! PLEASE!!" the porcelin figure screamed.  
"Are you gonna stop it?" Johnny asked.   
"YES YES! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL JUST STOP IT!" the tip of his nose had become charred by now.   
"I should smash you on the ground," Johnny replied thoughtfully, but allowed the flame to go out.  
"So what DO you plan on doing about your location woes?" the pig returned to the matter at hand.  
"I'll just have to kill her at her house, then," Johnny replied simply."Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready." 


	3. Chapter Three

Pleasure In Pain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nny opened the door to the Taco Hell and sat down in a secluded and empty booth in the corner of the room; his headphones blaring 'Moonlight Sonata' as he walked. He glanced at his glowing wrist, which read 7:24. ::She'll be here any minute.:: he trailed off to himself.  
  
::What if you don't mutilate her body tonight? ::A voice in the back of Johnny's mind asked. ::And what? Stoop to their level?:: Nny defended. He was especially annoyed because the voice was very different from that of the Rev, who was back at his kitchen. ::Johnny, do you have any idea what you're missing? You'd be cared about. You'd matter. You could be LOVED!:: "I don't need that kind of thing," Johnny murmured aloud. ::So what do you need? To quench your bloodlust? You don't have a bloodlust Johnny. You remain a mindless slave to a non-existent being you haven't even seen or heard!:: ::Better that then a slave to emotion::, Johnny argued. ::Johnny, you control your emotions. Are you so blind you cannot see that?::  
  
"Just shut up," Johnny silenced Voice and he obeyed. Nny, who had had his face in his hands for the whole mental debate, looked up and jumped slightly when he was met with a pair of ice cold blue eyes. "There you are," Brandi smiled. "Yeah," he said, looking at her eyes as opposed to into them. There was something he saw, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He also couldn't help the feeling in the back of his mind that she may have even intimidated him on a low level. He dismissed the slight idea and replaced it with a scenario of killing her that involved the gouging of her eyes. He smiled at the thought, but the flicker of something vaguely familiar in her eyes continued to tug at his confidence.  
  
"Well let's get some food," Brandi stood up, revealing her attire for the evening. She had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the thumbholes at the ends of the sleeves. She had a black messenger bag strapped across her body, with patches and pins, with names of bands and some smartass comments on them, attached to it. Johnny stood as well and towered over her. He looked down at her and was greeted with pleasure from the thought of how his frame should be making her nervous. Nny smiled at her evilly. They walked side by side to the register. Behind it stood a tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, who was checking her reflection in a compact mirror and was ignoring the two in front of her. "Ahem," Brandi cleared her throat noticeably. The girl turned her annoyed eyes to the person who had dared to interrupt her. "What do you want?" the girl asked. Brandi held back her anger by biting her lower lip. "I would like to order two chicken quesadillas and two Cherry Fiz Wizes, if it isn't too much trouble," the girl in black said through clenched teeth. "Well, it is," the girl snapped. For the first time she looked at Johnny, surveyed him and then back at Brandi and did the same. "Besides, we don't serve freaks," she said smugly and returned to her reflection.  
  
Johnny jerked forward slightly in an attempt to jump the teller, but held back. Brandi threw her hand forward and braced herself against the counter to control the urge to slice her head off with the sickle in her bag. "C'mon, Brandi, let's go to the 24-7," Johnny grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Yes, Johnny, that's a good idea," she put her hand over his, neither taking their eyes from the waste of life in front of them. The two walked out of the restaurant, Nny behind Brandi. Making sure she didn't see, Johnny slipped the backpack he was wearing off. He dropped it silently and continued out the door. After he was about 50 feet from the door to Taco Hell, he stopped. "Shoot, Brandi, I left my bag in there. I'll be right back," Johnny called running back. About thirty seconds after he entered the building, a high pitched shriek of pain and terror stabbed the air. It was cut off shortly, though. A minute passed and Johnny again emerged wiping off his forehead with his arm. "What was that noise?" Brandi inquired, amusement showing in her voice. "What noise?" Johnny asked, putting his arm around her and with a demonic smile on his face led her to his car.  
  
The two ended up going to a nearby McDonald's drive through for dinner. After taking the food from Nny, Brandi navigated him to 666 Eveil Drive, her house. "Come on in," she smiled to Johnny and opened his car's door. After slamming it behind her she rushed to the door, leaving Nny at the car. He caught up quickly, using his elongated legs to his advantage. She unlocked the door and allowed him to go first. She smiled to herself when he passed her by. ::It will be great to put an end to such a threat.:: it was KK's voice. ::What do you mean such a great threat?:: she inquired defensively to the sound. ::This human is a threat to your quest for vengeance and immunity. To end his life would be a wonderful victory:: Killa explained. ::I have no threats, KK, you know that. He's just some guy, we already had this discussion. I'm not going to fight with you over this again:: 


	4. Chapter Four

Pleasure In Pain  
Chapter Four  
  
::Get it over with, Johnny:: Voice had returned.   
::Would you stop it! I have to concentrate!:: Johnny protested in his mind.  
::Go on, Johnny. Go ahead and relive your Hell. Listen to your new doughboys, Piggy and Rev, and ignore your voice of reason. You know deep down I'm right, but since you have decided to be an ignorant swine then kill her. But know this…you are not the only one out there. Don't let them convince you that you are alone. And those others will know your decision, and you too will suffer:: Voice protested.  
::You lie! There is only ONE of me. No one, no matter how cruel, would inflict my fate on anyone else:: Johnny thought.  
::Well, Johnny, one of the Others might be closer than you think. Close enough to be sitting on the couch right next to you…:: Voice ended mysteriously.  
::What are you talking about?:: Johnny asked, but Voice did not answer, leaving Johnny to think about his words.  
Brandi took her seat on the couch next to Nny. "So, tell me more about what you do," Brandi tried conversation.  
"I draw comics," Johnny said, taking a bite of his food. From far away a scream could be heard. Brandi froze. "What was that?" he inquired with curiosity.  
"What was what?" she said sweetly and smiled. She grabbed his face in her hand and turned his head towards her. "I find you very attractive, Nny. Your hair is so creative, and your eyes are so deep and sexy…" she trailed off.  
"Fank oo," Johnny said, his mouth full of food. Brandi smiled and laughed genuinely.   
"Oh wow, Johnny, you're too much," Brandi laughed. Johnny on the other hand didn't find it very amusing. He grabbed her by the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow her to move. Finally she gave up and put her tongue in his mouth. He bit down on it as hard as he could. She screamed into him, and blood poured from the kiss. Brandi reached behind her and grabbed a blade. She got her legs up and kicked him off of her. He flew back against the couch. She jumped up and swung the blade down to Nny. Right before it touched his flesh, he brought his own sword in to protect himself. Both of them froze, panting. Suddenly, Brandi smiled brightly and put her sword down. Johnny followed suit and smiled up at her. She reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair. She sat down next to him, and they finished their meal with hands held.  
  
"Your eyes are so deep and sexy, Johnny!" a mocking voice came from the kitchen.  
"Fuck you, KK. So I had a slight change of plans. Shoot me," Brandi defended.  
"I wish I could," KK mumbled.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"Just his useless jibber jabber. Pay no attention, Brandi," Stuffy explained. "You're on a roll here with this Nny character. He's not that bad looking, either," the rat tried to compliment her.   
"I dunno, Stuffy, there was something about him. When I looked into his eyes, there was a gleam of something, almost evil. I kind of liked it," she admitted.  
"COWARD! You pusillanimous, atrocious thing! Your life shall be ended immediately, just let me get off this ill-fated wall!" KK screamed from across the room.   
"You want me to get the hammer?" she asked, annoyed.  
"You craven woman, you'd never dare!" At this, Brandi got up and reached into a draw and retrieved a claw hammer. She walked up to the wall right next to the Felix the Cat clock and pounded a hole into the plaster.  
"I wouldn't, huh?" she asked calmly. This time KK didn't answer. "That's right, bitch" she muttered and sat down to continue her conversation with a stuffed rat.   
"He makes me nervous," she said thoughtfully biting her nail. "I mean, inside I feel like he could really take control of me if he wanted to. And the scary part is, a piece of me actually wants to be submissive," worry was now coating her words.   
"I wouldn't worry about it, as long as you kill him," the rat answered.   
"I'm starting to think about how horrible would it be if I didn't kill him?" she asked.  
"He'd kill you, probably. Don't let down your guard," Stuffy warned.  
"True, but I am suicidal so I guess it would be a match made in heaven. Damn, I hate being confused."  
  
"Would you please shut the FUCK up? I'm trying to think here for Christ sakes!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"I still don't see how you let this happen, Nny. I think the Rev may have a point, you do feel for her," the pig said.  
"I don't feel for her, she tried to kill me," Nny protested.  
"So are you saying that you're scared of her?" Rev asked.  
"Of course not! She doesn't intimidate me in the slightest," he said.  
"Are you sure about that?" the timer asked.  
"Well, maybe a little. But it's just because she's so much like me. I feel like if we were to ever battle, she'd know all my moves. It's just really creepy," he confessed.  
"Creepy as it is, you have to make up your mind about her. She's obviously become too big a part of your life to completely block out, so you have to kill her," the Rev said.  
"But a part of me doesn't want to," he said.  
"BECAUSE A PART OF YOU LOVES HER! DON'T YOU GET IT YOU DUMB FUCK?!" the Rev exclaimed.  
"I'm seriously about 2 motherfucking seconds away from getting the lighter," Johnny threatened.  
"Okay okay, I'll shut up. Don't get that," he begged.  
"That's right, I'm in control. I need to remind myself that. I am completely in control." 


End file.
